lord of porn
by Inuyeasha
Summary: inu.sess


**Lord of the Porno Flicks**

In a studio with cameras and bright lights everywhere, in the year 2012, an irresistible yokai is sitting down with his alluring hanyou mate and on screen "fuck" buddy, patiently waiting on a comfortable couch, to be interviewed by the stereo-typical looking, bleach blonde, giant and fake breasted female, seated across from them. The final touches of everyone's make-up is applied, the word "action," is heard, and then the interviewer promptly begins to speak, as she peers professionally into the camera.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jenna Jasmine, and today I am here to interview the amazing, intelligent, and very gorgeous porn star duo, Sesshie Moonlight and Sasha Inu. "How are you astonishing, awe-inspiring, tantalizing, striking, enchanting men doing today?" The ravishing hanyou, who has long thick white hair and golden eyes and is wearing a deep red velvet robe with nothing else underneath along with a giant $10,000,000.00 dollar ruby and gold ring on his middle finger, very casually and jovially, replies, "Well, Whew, actually we're pretty tired…aren't you tired Sesshie?"

The magnificent yokai who is sitting next to the dazzling hanyou has long, shimmering white hair, golden eyes and he is wearing a silk white robe with blue floral patterns on the collar and sleeves with nothing else underneath, as well. He is also sporting a giant $10,000,000.00 diamond and platinum ring on his middle finger. He responds in an equally casual manner as he chuckles briskly, "Ha-ha-ha, yea, we're like, so drained…long daaay…" "Long day," the hanyou follows. "I can imagine," the interviewer responds before continuing with her questioning.

"Well, my first question for you lovely gentlemen today is…how did you get started in this business?" The male who goes by the screen name Sesshie Moonlight, speaks up, "Well, that's a long story my dear…Hhmm, where shall I begin…You know, when I look back on how I used to be and how I am now, It is such a paradox that I am even here, sitting in this chair talking to you. You see, for a while, back in my day's living through the Feudal Era in Japan, I was really uptight...just ask my brother," "Yea, he was a fucking tight wad alright…I had to beat his ass a couple of times and even cut off his arm, which some time afterwards he grew back, in order to get him to eventually behave. During the time I cut his arm off, he was trying to steal the Tetsusaiga, which our father had really left for me, but he was hard headed and didn't want to accept that."

Sesshie glares at Inu out of the corner of his eye as a small growl escapes his throat, before looking at the interviewer and laughing nervously, with a forced smile on his face. Then he says to Inu through gritted teeth, "Inuyasha, that's enough of that…" Inu quickly looks at the interviewer after seeing and hearing Sesshie and says in a humorous, teasing way, "He gets a little embarrassed when I speak about those times," then he concludes sarcastically and slyly, "He'll get over it…"

Sesshie interrupts him abruptly and in a gruff way," "…No one asked you to keep going on and on about it," then after almost losing his cool, he quickly regains his composure and as if snapping back into a character, he looks at the interviewer with an apologetic grin and a charming look in his eyes, as he waves his hand towards himself like a fan, before continuing, "It's been a long day. Anyways, as I was saying, basically…I had a stick up my ass…a really big stick! All this time, I didn't realize that all I really needed was a giant dick up there to calm me down a bit…have you seen Inu's cock…it's massive."

Inu blushes at his remark, before Sesshie continues, "Anyways, for so long, the thing that I was the best at was fighting in battles. I had this amazing sword, Bakusaiga, that could like, kill a couple thousand yokai with one swing and could also create wholes in our space time and then send people to other dimensions…and another that could bring a thousand humans back to life…or something like that, but that sword, the Tenseiga, eventually went to Inuyasha and became a part of his sword the Tetsusaiga, as it was originally intended.

Anyways, after me, my brother, and a couple other friends and allies killed off our adversary, Naraku, things sort-of settled down. Basically all I did was walk around and guard my lands, which was so boring. Plus I had all of this money, but wasn't doing anything with it. I no longer had a purpose really. At some point, my brothers' wife Kagome' died and then to our surprise we ended up becoming lovers. I had so much sexual energy pent up from being such a prude all the centuries previous to that, that when I finally discovered that side of me, it just burst out like a volcano, and I became this sexual maniac, so to speak.

I was always so focused on proper fighting form, and maintaining my image as 'Lord Sesshoumaru'…all that fucking…bullshit, that I never was able to really sit the fuck down and enjoy life…you know, except for when I was drunk, and even then, I still somehow managed to still be a prude. My brother and I had plenty of time, a couple of centuries, actually, to explore ourselves, fuck a lot of hot and tasty looking yokai and humans, together and separately and then the Twentieth Century rolled around. During that time, my brother and I decided to start traveling. We got out of Japan before the ruler at the time became a nationalist.

After all of the wars, we ended up in America. I had plenty of money, so Inu and I didn't really have to worry about anything. We still traveled often, but our base was in America. After being against humans, and basically being a racist Yokai for a long time, my views had changed drastically by then, and so I ended up participating in a lot of philanthropic activities. I also had developed philosophies against warring and fighting. Believe you me; I'd seen my share of it, throughout my time on this earth and I was just sick of it. After seeing it not work for so long, one day I said to myself, 'There's got to be a better way to solve our disputes in this world.' I also changed my views about what it means to be a Yokai as well, even more so an Inuyokai.

I realized that it isn't really in our nature to fight. We're dog yokai, not wolf yokai. Dogs are very loving by nature, overall. A dog usually has to be mistreated a whole lot before it will hurt anyone. So it only makes sense that Inuyokai would be the same way, since Inu basically means dog. I'm not saying that Okami yokai aren't capable of being loving, as well, my best friend Kouga is one of the most loving Okami yokai I know, plus dogs are descendents of wolves; all I'm saying is that it comes a bit more naturally to us because we've had a longer time to evolve into that way of being.

That's probably why I was so miserable all of those years killing and destroying all of the time; I wasn't nurturing the true side of who I really was. My father never realized this fully, for he died before his time. Also, as far as yokai in general are concerned, there were humans who'd always knew of our existence, but we had to remain in hiding for a while. Finally, not to long after the turn of the Twenty First Century, a couple yokai lead by myself, decided that we'd had enough, and so we'd decided to reveal our presence to the world. To our surprise, we were welcomed with open arms. I'd already had a lot of connections with some people in high places, so if it didn't go well, they would have had my back, anyway.

Not too long after that, my partner and I decided to embark on another adventure, so to speak. We wanted to show the world how free yokai could be in their sexuality, hopefully inspiring them to feel more free in theirs. That's when we started our own film production company, Moonlight Inu, which produces adult entertainment geared toward humans and yokai alike. We also have a merchandising firm called Inucom, where we market out all kinds of things, like our own personalized sex toys, BDSM products, movies, T-shirts, ect. As far as our movies go, our audience mostly consists of women and gay men, and since this has become a more open society, our audience is pretty large as of now." There is a pause for a second and then Inu breaks the silence as he speaks with slight humor in his voice, "So are you finished now? A couple of centuries later, and now you can't shut him up."

Sesshie gives him a questioning look, "It's an interview, Inu, what do you expect. I'm the one who has to talk because I'm the smart one." "What!" Inuyasha responds feeling very offended but trying to hold back his anger. "You were insulting me in front of this lady," "That wasn't my intention- it was only a joke. I'm glad that you talk more now. I love listening to you talk. What you said really hurt though." Sesshie get's a guilty expression on his face. Plus, he knows that if he doesn't rectify this matter immediately, he'll definitely have to deal with it once they get home. So he decides to clear up everything right there with a few simple words, "I apologize, Inuyasha. I know that you are intelligent." As if expecting the words, immediately Inuyasha responds with, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, I appreciate it." "We're sorry Ms. Jenna. Please continue with your interview," Sesshoumaru says with an apologetic grin as he gestures with his hand for her to go ahead and speak.

"O.K…So that, everyone; is how Sasha Inu and Sesshie Moonlight arrived at where they are today. It sounds like it has been a very interesting, exciting, and long journey," the interviewer states. "It definitely has, Jenna. It definitely has," Sesshie responds. "O.K. ya'll. Are you ready for the next question?" "Without a shadow of a doubt, Jenna," Inu responds confidently. "Alright, even though pretty much every human on this planet has known of yokai's existence for a while now, would you like to clear up any stereo types that may exist within the eyes of some of those people?" Inu speaks, "Yokai are just like any other living creature. For instance, if humans, as evolved and intelligent beings, can make a choice not to eat meat, we yokai can make a choice not to eat humans or other yokai?" "So it is true that yokai, at some point in time consumed human flesh for sustenance?" the Interviewer asks.

Inu replies, "Honestly, because I was half human and half yokai, and because I'd lived around humans practically all of my life, for the most part, I developed their eating habits. My wife, rest in peace, was an amazing cook, so the thought of eating a human never even entered my mind." Sesshie continues, "I on the other hand at some point, unfortunately, did consume human flesh; since I am a full blooded yokai and grew up around such practices. To my dismay, it actually wasn't until after Inuyasha became my mate, that I discontinued those practices, which was a couple of centuries ago. But since I have, I've never looked back. It turns out that Inuyasha picked up some of Kagome's great cooking abilities.

Our friend Kouga had started the practice way earlier than I and so he was also able to give me a lot of tips on how to still enjoy food without it including human flesh. Oh, I forgot to mention my adopted human daughter. Around the time I was still consuming human flesh…Inuyasha should I say this," "Don't be afraid, Sesshoumaru. I'm right here with you. Say it." "O.K. well, basically, I had thoughts about her. I feel so ashamed that I actually yearned to taste Rin's flesh, at times. I always kept her at a distance in order to insure that I didn't end up doing anything crazy. I'm so happy to be able to say now that on her death bed, after my cravings for human flesh had long dissipated, I was able to grant her a dying wish of a hug and a kiss.

She died with a smile on her face and knowing that she was happy when she passed, filled me with so much peace and joy. You know, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be the yokai that I am today and Inu and I wouldn't have such an accepting, open and loving relationship." Sesshie and Inu both look at each other communicating silently to each other with a warm smile and a gleam in their eyes briefly before looking back at the interviewer. "You guys seem very close," the interviewer utters, kindly. "We've had a lot of time to get to know each other, and we've been through a lot together," Inu replies.

The interviewer continues with slight excitement in her voice, "Weeell. Now that we've got through the difficult part of the interview, it's time to get to the cock…I mean heart of the story," Inu and Sesshy laugh gingerly at her "accidental" slip on her wording. "So, you guys have been featured in pornographic films together for a long time and over the years, you have also received numerous Woody awards as well. Some of your movies have also been revered among the industry for being more cinematic than usual with an actual plot to go along with the smut. Four of your most famous movies, that I just so happen to have had the pleasure of watching myself…such a turn on, you guys are…are; Student Seduces Teacher, Suck My Shoki, My Fair Alien, and Wolfs' Reign which featured you alls best friend Kouga, also known as Wolf.

And so today, it's true…right…that you have brought your greatest top four adult movies and that you are going to summaries the beginnings of each film before you allow us to watch?" "That is correct, Jenna. It's just our way of showing thanks and appreciation to all of our fans out there, who enjoy watching us do what we do best," Sesshie Moonlight replies. The reporter continues, "Well it's a good thing that we are on HBO and that this is a three part series special on you guys. Because nothing will be cut out or censored…How lucky the fans must feel watching this, right now," "We really take what we do seriously, and we put our hearts into it. I am very attracted to Sesshie and Sesshoumaru and he towards me, so what you see is real. So I hope that the fans do feel as you say," Inu responds.


End file.
